


Unexpected Claim

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Donnie, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, Mark of Cain, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Pool Table Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Donnie, dubcon claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pressed his forehead against the cool bar top and struggled to calm himself down. It felt like fire was cruising through his veins and his gut clenched as warmth pooled in his belly. He knew exactly what this was and it had a curse escaping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Claim

Dean pressed his forehead against the cool bar top and struggled to calm himself down. It felt like fire was cruising through his veins and his gut clenched as warmth pooled in his belly. He knew exactly what this was and it had a curse escaping him.

He wasn’t due for a Heat in  _weeks_.

The bar was mostly quiet except for the sounds of Donnie in the back. Dean lifted his forehead and shifted to get up from his seat only to feel a gush of slick escape. “ _Fuck_.” He squirmed and twitched at the uncomfortable feeling of his clothes clinging to his ass. “Horrible fucking luck.”

Dean managed to get to his feet, ass clenching and unclenching as slick freely started to leak from him. He made it two steps before the backroom door opened and the scent of  _Alpha_  washed over his senses. A needy moan escaped him and his eyes popped wide.

Immediately Donnie’s head snapped up and his eyes locked on his form. Dean could see the way Alpha red bled into Donnie’s eyes and how the Alpha’s scent changed to reflect how Dean’s own was impacting him.

It was rich and heady, a tempting combination, that had him wanting to bare his neck in submission.

The Mark on his arm usually calling for blood and violence was silent in the awake of overpowering instincts Dean typically suppressed. If anything the Mark seemed to make those instincts even stronger. He watched as Donnie noticeably struggled to rein in his own, taking several steps back instead of forward.

“I… _fuck_.” Dean clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and tried to ignore how his Heat was causing his entire body to hum with anticipation. He took a slightly unsteady step forward and stared at the delicious smelling Alpha in front of him.

An Alpha whose knot he’d thought about a few times since they’d met.

“Donnie…” his cock pressed uncomfortably against his pants and his slick had soaked through. “ _Alpha please.”_

He needed relief and he needed it  _now_  pride be damned.

The broken sound of his voice seemed to be the only thing the Alpha needed and Donnie closed the distance between them. Large hands tugged off his clothes, dragged his soaked pants and underwear off, only to toss them to the side where they hit the ground with a wet smack.

Liquid heat stole his breath and he didn’t bother stopping the desperate, coaxing sounds spilling from his lips. This was about him getting some kind of relief and he wasn’t about to let anything get in the way of it.

The thought of getting bred because of this didn’t even register.

He found himself bent over the nearest surface, a pool table, with fingers pushing against his entrance and spreading him open. “Fuck, Dean.” Donnie’s voice was low, guttural. “You smell  _so good_.”

Dean’s inner Omega preened at the compliment but instead of words it was moans that escaped him. Donnie’s fingers rubbed against his insides as his muscles loosened to allow Donnie easy entrance. He shoved himself back, moaning and on the edge of begging as his Heat sunk its teeth into him.

Rational thought was quickly fleeing in the presence of his Heat, the heavy scent of Alpha and the fingers pumping through his slick. Dean could hear the wet sound of Donnie loosening his hole and fucking him with fingers Dean thought were magic.

“Fuck me. Dammit Donnie put that dick to use and quit fingering me.” He snarled the words feeling desperation rise up when the only stretch he had was fingers and not a knot like he  _needed right now_.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Dean.” Donnie’s voice was trying at soothing but instead it only had him growling in frustration. He hated Heats and not getting what he wanted was steadily driving him insane. “I’ve got what you need. Shhhh.”

A hand rubbed against his flank in soothing circles that contrasted with the fingers buried in his ass. They crooked against him and Dean wailed at the feeling of Donnie stimulating his prostate. More slick gushed out of him and warmth flushed his cheeks at soaking himself so thoroughly on only a few fingers.

“There.” Donnie pulled away. It was only the sound of a zipper that kept him from spinning around to shove the Alpha down and ride him hard, fast and rough until Donnie knotted.

The tip of the Alpha’s cock pushed against his hole and easily sank in, aided by slick and Dean’s own loosened muscles. Dean almost keened as he was filled up for the first time in  _weeks_  and the heavy weight of Donnie pressed him down.

“Mmmm.” Donnie breathed him in as he rocked lazily against Dean’s ass. He whined and shoved his ass back, clenching down and trying to encourage Donnie to move. “Fuck, you feel so good around me.”

“Good. Now fuck me right or I’ll sho—” Donnie drew back, a hand on the back of Dean’s neck, before starting up a brutal pace that had his hips smacking against Dean’s ass.

Dean’s eyes rolled, his mouth fell open and his hands scrambled for something to grip as Donnie pounded into him from behind. He panted as he was fucked over the pool table. “Yes there. Harder harder Alpha fuck ohhhhh—.”

He shifted on his feet and pressed his cheek against the pool table. It felt incredible. Being spread open, taken hard and fast, by a thick Alpha cock was exactly what he’d needed. “Like that?” Donnie’s voice was thick and rough, “Does that feel good?”

“Yes!” Dean could barely feel the Mark burning on his arm over his Heat. “Ohhh harder Alpha. Please I need it. Need your knot. Please please please.” He’d been reduced to babbling and begging, ass trying to clench down on Donnie’s growing knot.

The Great Dean Winchester was nothing more than an Omega bitch begging for a knot.

It started to tug on his rim, popping in and out with each deep thrust. “Mine.” Donnie snarled the word as he started rutting against Dean’s ass and his body pinned Dean down as he draped over him. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Dean’s mouth fell open as his orgasm raced through his veins, his balls drawing up and the tension easing in his gut as Donnie’s knot tied them together. He instinctively bared his neck as warmth flooded his ass and the feeling of teeth against his nape, biting down and breaking the skin right where his bonding gland was located, had him coming a second time.

Everything in him went limp at the complete domination of an Alpha claiming him. The bond sank into him, heavy and unyielding.

His muscles twitched under his skin and his flushed cheek rubbed against the pool table. “ _Fuck_.” Dean hissed out. He didn’t have much time to think as Donnie ground against his ass, knot dragging against his prostate and more blissful pleasure filled him.

“Mine.” Donnie’s teeth were removed from his neck leaving behind a claiming mark. “My Omega.” Dean groaned lowly while his ass milked Donnie’s knot, flexing around the hard ball. He almost sobbed in relief as his overheated body cooled enough he could think through the fuzz of hormones and instincts.

That was when he realized the implications of Donnie’s actions. Claimed. He was now a claimed, mated Omega. Dean had always thought it would be Castiel if they ever stopped dancing around it and if the world stopped trying to end.

But his inner Omega was pleased at Donnie’s claim. He could feel the way everything in him relaxed at the simply touch of the Alpha. A biological imperative that ensured an Alpha always had control over their claimed Omega and that he could be coaxed into calming down. “We should take this home. A bar is no place to spend your Heat.” Donnie’s voice registered and Dean turned his head slightly. "And I want to be able to breed you up properly."

Dean took in the possessive glint of a newly mated Alpha and the dominating position of the other man. 

He had a mate. 

Donnie was his mate. 

A mate that wanted to breed him.

“Yeah. I prefer a bed at least for part of my Heats.” Dean managed and blinked at how wrecked his voice was. More warmth flooded his ass and he could see the way Donnie’s eyes hooded in pleasure.

He’d have to think about the fact that Donnie’s claim would be publically registered and that he would be expected to comply with his Alpha’s wishes. Dean shuddered as Donnie rocked up against his ass and more come spilled inside of his clenching hole.


End file.
